battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
North Vietnamese Army
The North Vietnamese Army, officially the Vietnam People's Army (Vietnamese: Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam), commonly abbreviated to NVA, is the main military force of the former North Vietnam. First formed on December 24th, 1944, the NVA fought throughout various conflicts concerning the territory of Vietnam and conflicts with neighboring countries. The NVA was first formed to resist French colonialist and Japanese occupation during World War II. Following the Japanese surrender, the NVA drove off French forces, after the Việt Minh declared itself, during the First-Indochina War. When the Second-Indochina War (Vietnam War) began, the NVA defended North Vietnam and were able to conquer South Vietnam in 1975, following the American retreat. Since the unification of Vietnam, the term of "North Vietnamese Army" is obsolete. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the NVA fight the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, Viet Nam Air Force, United States Marine Corps, United States Army and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam. They are allied with the Viet Cong. They use their standard tan NVA uniforms. Engagements against the VNAF *Operation Flaming Dart: Unidentified NVA Forces vs. VNAF 516th Fighter Squadron "The Phoenix" Engagements against the ARVN *Hue - 1968: 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *Quang Tri - 1968: 812th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *Reclaiming Hue: 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 3rd Regiment ARVN Rangers *Quang Tri - 1972: 101st Regiment vs. 258th ARVN Marine Brigade "The Divine Hawks" *Fall of Saigon:1st N.V.A Corps vs. 1st ARVN Division Engagements against the US Army *The Ia Drang Valley: 66th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry *Landing Zone Albany: 33rd N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry Engagements against the USMC *Operation Hastings: 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment vs. 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines *Siege of Khe Sahn: NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines *Defense of Con Thien: NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines Engagements against the MACV *Fall of Lang Vei: 304th N.V.A. Division vs. 5th Special Forces Group Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 ''' *Machete *AK-47 *TT-33 *Three Stielhandgranates *Binoculars '''Loadout 2 *Machete *RPD *TT-33 *Three Stielhandgranate *Binoculars Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Machete *TT-33 *Type 56 *RPG-7V *Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Machete *TT-33 *SA-7 *C4 *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *Machete *TT-33 *MAT-49 *Type 63 Mortar *Wrench Loadout 2 *Machete *TT-33 *MAT-49 *Shovel *NVA Mine *Wrench Scout Loadout 1 *Machete *TT-33 *SVD *Caltrops *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Machete *TT-33 *Type-56 (SKS) *Bouncing Betty *Time Bomb Vehicles *UAZ-469 *Ural-375D *PT-76 *BRDM *T-72 *T-54 *Vespa *BTR-60 *BM-21 *Mil Mi-8 *ZSU-57-2 *Ka-25 Hormone *Sampan *MiG-17 Fresco *MiG-21 Fishbed Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam, the North Vietnamese Army fights against the United States Army. They seem to use a variety of improvised clothing, rather than standard NVA uniforms. Engagements against the US Army *Phu Bai Valley *Hill 137 *Kao San Temple *Operation Hastings *Vantage Point Vehicles *GAZ-69 *Tuk-tuk *T-54 *UH-1 Iroquois *Patrol Boat River Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2